


煎蛋

by boxboxbox



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxboxbox/pseuds/boxboxbox
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude
Kudos: 25





	煎蛋

芬拉尔悠悠转醒，睡意褪去，全身的酸痛就一股脑涌上来。他压抑着嗓音呻吟了一声，喉咙微妙地不适。脖子下面有什么东西硌得慌，左手一摸发现是一个表面裂开的闹钟，尸体的指针指向昨夜两点三十六分，大概是折腾的太狠波及到了这个无辜的非生命体。枕头一个被他枕在脑袋下面，一个不翼而飞。歪头一看，罪魁祸首兰吉尔斯正枕着他的右手臂毫无苏醒迹象。

他注视着自己弟弟的睡颜，不合时宜地有一种岁月静好的错觉。这家伙总算是过了过于漫长的叛逆脱群时期，有意识地把自己融入到和谐的人类社会中去，虽然第一步是先把自己融入进哥哥的身体里……有点偏差但结局是美好的。

养成游戏的标准结局，千辛万苦刷爆好感度，看着自己的崽走上人生巅峰。显然上床这个步骤有点多余。

芬拉尔试图动动手指，发现整个右肩膀都麻了，求生欲迫使他把无伤大雅的脏话咽了下去，以一种僵硬的姿势左手轻轻托起兰吉尔斯的头，再悄悄把右手从下面抽出来。

兰吉尔斯嘟囔了一声，睫毛一颤，眼睛睁开了。

“抱歉吵醒你了……现在大概是八点多，你还能再睡一会。”虽然万恶之源是体力夸张的小混蛋，但芬拉尔还是拿出了优秀哥哥的温和态度，在身体情况糟糕的情况下愣是没有一句抱怨。

反正自从默认了这种尴尬关系之后，芬拉尔总是刷新自己的下限。

兰吉尔斯难得没有用一些负面表情看着他，可能刚睡醒还处于一种“我谁这哪”的状态。他眼神飘忽地扫了一下芬拉尔，最终视线落在了被他啃得出了血点的锁骨上。

“饿了，你去做饭。”

“？”你对被你搞得半死的床伴就是这个态度吗兰吉尔斯，你的良心呢？

“煎蛋要溏心。”

“……”

芬拉尔背过身伸了个懒腰，他能感觉到兰吉尔斯的视线顺着脊椎一路爬下滞留在尾椎骨，昨天晚上过度使用的地方还有些隐隐作痛，难以言喻的肿胀感连带着不断反馈报废信息的腰让芬拉尔腿瞬间一软，膝盖打颤，差点肢体就要和地板亲密接触。

“虽然冰箱里只有罐头和切片面包，但是我不想吃三明治。”魔鬼发话了。

芬拉尔敢怒不敢言。

他俩的关系不是秘密，只是很少有人知道他们还有一层血缘关系，毕竟外貌两个人着实不像一家人。大学毕业后，爹不疼妈不爱的芬拉尔隐匿身份四处求职，无奈他是个名校毕业的垃圾专业，简历屡屡被婉拒。后来还是兰吉尔斯发现了他这个丢人的哥哥干的丢人事，打着“家丑不外扬”的旗号，破例让人事管理部门给了他一个工资可观的闲职。有事没事就到基层挑挑刺，成天“废物蠢货”之类的挂在嘴边，当着一屋子小姑娘的面把芬拉尔损得无地自容。

以至于他俩滚到床上的事被同事知道之后没有人觉得奇怪。

“总裁那种人，虽然脾气差了点，也不至于没有女人。这么长时间了还不处对象，连个绯闻女友都没有，不是某功能有问题就是GAY啦。什么叫被骂就不是真爱了？打是亲骂是爱懂不懂？这叫相爱相杀。芬拉尔形象过关，被看上也没什么。”

怎么就没什么，问题大了。芬拉尔自己黯然神伤，连小姑娘的嘴都没亲过一次，就把屁股交出去了，这都是什么事啊。

吃瓜群众觉得是个好事。芬拉尔伺候好了总裁，兰吉尔斯至少能保持两三天脾气不那么暴躁，这就是救人民群众于水火之中。舍身伴君以求天下太平，太感人了。办公室里的单身年轻姑娘们也不用每天接受来自芬拉尔的尬撩，清净了不少。无故旷工的第二天，他总能在自己桌面发现慰问水果和一瓶爱心补肾丸，然后每月优秀员工榜上有名。

他曾经委婉地向同事凡妮莎询问过，会不会有人认为他是靠潜规则上位的。凡妮莎很直接地表示，鉴于他到来之后兰吉尔斯的情绪稳定了不少，更多的人愿意相信他们是真爱，走的是霸道总裁爱上搬运工小哥的剧本。

给芬拉尔气得肝疼。

这日子过得太混沌了。芬拉尔打开冰箱门，手绕过了加热即食的盒装樱桃派，握住俩躲在最里面的鸡蛋。把鸡蛋磕在瓷碗边缘，掰开一个裂口，蛋清和蛋黄一股脑流进碗里。筷子熟练地沿着碗的边缘敲打，搅碎薄薄一层膜，两种粘稠的液体就混在一起再也分不开了。

嘛，就这样吧。下了床还能勉强维持一下兄友弟恭的场景，不是也挺好的吗。

小火热锅，把油倒进锅心，最后倒入的是搅拌好的蛋液。待它凝固，差不多——

从芬拉尔身后伸出一只罪恶的手，猝不及防拧动了燃气灶。发现就算拧到头也不能熄灭火的时候，肇事人开始用一种无辜且困惑地眼神向芬拉尔求助。

“反了，这个位置是最小火。往反方向拧到头才是熄火。话说你以前都是怎么用它的啊，很危险的。”

“楼下居酒屋能送到楼上，为什么要自己做。”兰吉尔斯诚实地回答。

他当然不是心血来潮想看芬拉尔做饭，只不过恰好赶上了晨勃的好时间，而他亲爱的哥哥还毫无自觉地露着两条白花花的大腿。几乎不参与运动的家伙腿上都是软肉，兰吉尔斯还能回想起来那被折腾得够呛的两条腿缠着他的腰，软趴趴地挂在上面。光洁的皮肤上附着一层薄汗，手一摸又滑又软。

“兰吉尔斯？”芬拉尔觉得有一丝不妙。对方温热的手掌正顺着他大腿自下而上缓缓抚慰到衣摆下一个微妙的地方，他能感觉到兰吉尔斯整个人紧紧贴在他的后背上，额头磨蹭在颈后。忽略掉手上的动作，居然有些撒娇的意味。

身体似乎还没有完全从昨日的欢愉中脱离，仅仅是这样的撩拨就已经有了迎合的苗头。兰吉尔斯在短时间内效率极高地改造了他的身体，像某些俗滥三流小说那样。

芬拉尔没有得到回应，想说些阻止的话却被撩拨得结结巴巴。才刚刚清醒不久的青年眼睛里还模糊地挂着一层水气，一眨眼睛就会划下一滴泪似的，那汪水却真真切切地反应着情欲，毫不掩饰。他一手揽着芬拉尔的腰，手臂将人圈近自己，另一只手狡猾地游移到前面，握住尚处于沉睡状态的性器。昨晚使用过度的器官敏感得要命，颤颤巍巍地有了点精神。

白日宣淫，糟糕啊。

“等……等一下——！”芬拉尔终于挣扎着说出了勉强算是完整的一句话，他的命根子还被兰吉尔斯握在手里，不敢有大动作，只得偏了偏头，侧着脸视线勉强捕捉到身后的人，“别在这里。”

兰吉尔斯含糊地“嗯”了一声，也不知道有没有听进去。手上的动作倒是没停下，就那样虚握着柱状体，食指的指甲不时擦蹭到顶端的小孔，轻微的痛感和欲望一并燃了起来。略有粗糙的指腹缓慢地顺着冠状沟来回摩擦抚弄，激出一些粘稠的液体。

这位精英一向热衷于投身事业，私生活干净得令人心痛，或者说当事人无心发展这方面。第一次俩人喝了点酒稀里糊涂滚到床上坦诚相见的时候，芬拉尔还被对方糟糕的技术折磨得差点患上性冷淡。现在看来这家伙的学习能力真是惊人。

他的掌心太热了，接触过的地方撩起一阵灼烧感。

芬拉尔还想说些什么，无奈张口除了喘息没别的声音，干脆就咬着牙，喉咙里都是沉闷的惊喘。他的腿已经几近用不上力气，向后半倚半靠在兰吉尔斯身上，手扒着厨房的台子做无用的支撑。

兰吉尔斯与哥哥身高微妙地差出一截，而这一段距离无伤大雅，正好够他此刻细细地舔啜那人后颈上的一层皮肉。牙齿轻磕在皮肤上印出一道浅浅的痕迹，转而舌苔就贴了上去，就像一只食肉兽，把瑟瑟发抖的猎物舔得湿漉漉的，再一口咬下去，唇齿间都是放纵欢愉的味道。

芬拉尔的意识全然高热了起来。他觉得自己就像一块方糖，在温暖的舔舐和爱抚中融化成一滩糖水。兰吉尔斯的触碰提醒他还是个固体，他的手指从前端沾了些透明的体液，绕到他身后撑开了还有着酸胀感的后穴。穴肉经历了昨晚的粗鲁对待，又食髓知味地缠了上去，软肉紧张地蠕动起来，裹住入侵的手指。

“这不是很在状态吗？如果我的哥哥、员工一直是这种淫荡的状态可不行啊。”兰吉尔斯贴着芬拉尔的耳根轻声说，末了还不忘咬一口耳垂，前后落下半月型牙印。

不能让兰吉尔斯看一些奇怪Play的A片了，这到底是哪年作品里的老套荤话啊？！芬拉尔想趁机笑话他，未遂。体内的手指关节微曲，硬生生戳在了要命的地方。他愤愤收紧了腹部的肌肉，痉挛般抽动了一下。牙关没来得及咬紧，一声呻吟泄了出来。

兰吉尔斯的手指肚揉着肠壁，绕着那处打转，坏心眼地按上一按，仿佛在玩一团软乎乎的面团——这么把男人的前列腺比作面团有些奇怪，但脑子糊成一团的芬拉尔实在想不出其他的比喻了。

手指在快感源源不断的时候抽出，刺激戛然而止。芬拉尔的身体还在为即将到来的事而持续兴奋，耳膜边都是自己如鼓的心跳声。空档并没有持续很久，不过是兰吉尔斯把自己硬得不行的性器从松紧绑带的睡裤里放出来的时长而已。

见鬼了，为什么他昨晚使用过度的器官，第二天早上仍然这么精神。

他们是兄弟，虽然可能没什么必然联系，但总要为两个人的身体契合得不像话这件事找一个合理的借口。用兰吉尔斯的话说，做了这么多次，就算是不匹配的身体，也该适应了。这让芬拉尔反思了很久自己的性生活到底出了什么问题。反思也没用，主导权在兰吉尔斯手里。那个坏蛋从来都是随心所欲，警告他也只会收到“你不是也很爽吗”这样的反问。

确实很爽。芬拉尔眯着眼睛，睫毛上还挂着被干到生理性落泪的盐水。肠壁被粗壮的性器撑开熨平，紧紧吮吸着包裹着。他清晰地感觉到那根质量可观的器官在他体内推进，攀附在上面的青筋规则地跳动，他的五脏六腑都要被搅成一团。顶到最深处的时候，芬拉尔听见身后的兰吉尔斯轻轻呼出一口气，温热地吹在他的肩膀。

这样后入的姿势方便很多，但看不见芬拉尔情潮高涨的脸让兰吉尔斯倍感遗憾，只好用自己深深嵌入对方身体的那部分卖力讨好。他的两只手都掐在哥哥的腰际，顶入的动作没什么规律可寻，每次都在狠狠碾过腺体后又缓缓抽出，只剩顶端那个圆润饱满的头部留在身体里，然后再毫不留情整根没入，囊袋贴在臀肉上发出色情的撞击声。几番冲撞下来，芬拉尔有些受不住，肠道又酥又麻，感官分辨不太清楚到底是疼还是痒，甚至那感觉的来源也变得模糊，在腹部到处乱窜。迷迷糊糊觉得自己的肚子差不多是要被顶出一个洞，又用仅剩的脑子想想，兰吉尔斯应该不会让自己真的死在性爱中，于是便不管不顾被干到喉咙里发出哼鸣声。

但快感是不变的。芬拉尔口中含了一堆糊话，又是快点又是慢点，又痛又爽。兰吉尔斯不管这些，只是一味地索取自己想要的。温暖的肉壁嗦着他身体的一部分，幸福得让人头皮发麻。高潮的时候他也从不过问哥哥，嫌麻烦就一股脑都射进他的深处，把烂摊子给芬拉尔留下让他自己收拾。

等兰吉尔斯深呼吸几口气从高潮的余韵中休息过来时，芬拉尔早已瘫坐在地上，后穴一片淫糜，精液缓缓流出来，同他本人不知道什么时候射在围裙上的精液混在一起，大腿间的液体迅速挥散体温一片冰凉。

“你这样子好像失足少女。”兰吉尔斯评价。

“——拜你所赐。”芬拉尔噎住一口气，反驳道。

锅内尚未凝固的蛋液在无辜地降着温。


End file.
